Irish Thorn
by teenyshamrock
Summary: Set six months after 'Irish Rose' Chibs and Enny are living the Charming life and all seems right in their world. Safe from UVF and IRA Enny struggles to leave behind her old life even though she accepts and loves her new life. Relationships are tested as an unexpected visitor derails Chibs and SAMCRO face a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Most likely a good idea to read Irish Rose if you haven't all ready.**

**I'm on a bit of an Irish buzz so thought I would pick up with Enny.**

**As always I don't own SOA or any of the characters from the show. This is however an original story of my creation with my own main character. It takes place in Charming and incorporates SOA themes but does not fit into any of the series of the show.**

She inhaled deeply, tilted her head up slightly and exhaled, watching as the smoke drifted away into nothing. She found herself thinking that she should give up but it wasn't the first time she had thought it and no doubt it wouldn't be the last.

She examined the cigarette and took a final draw before flicking it away.

"For Christ sake would you hurry up, you're worse than a woman," she yelled

"Not all of us can be as good looking as you," he said planting a kiss on her lips and jumping on his bike.

"Aye, I agree, tis a shame really," she climbed on behind him.

They pulled into the club to cheers from varies SAMCRO men and other club associates.

"I said I didn't want a big party," she sighed.

"Aw come on babe, we will be lucky if we ever get to have a wedding party so make the most of it," he told her helping her off.

They had been living a blissful life together in Charming for six months or at least a semi blissful life. For six months she had been free of worry and panic about UVF or IRA but she had been called on multiple times to help out different charters of SOA.

In total she had been out of Ireland for almost eight months but she still thought about her homeland every day. Every now and then she woke up and had to remind herself she was Enny-Marie Tragger living in the United States not Enya Kathleen Clarke of Belfast. One thing she didn't need reminding of was that the man next to her was Chibs Telford.

Since her "death" she had become part of Charming. Anyone who knew her real identity kept quiet either too loyal to the club or too scared of the club. The only person back in Ireland who knew she was really alive was her mother who she still had contact with as often as safety allowed.

Once she was well enough she got a job at the local hair salon as an apprentice hairdresser which, along with money from her father's American saving accounts allowed her and Chibs to buy a small two bedroom house in the same street as Jax and Tara, white picket fence and all. Her boss was a friend of the club and often let her take a lot of time off whenever the club needed her. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. Even Fiona's refusal to divorce Chibs didn't upset her all that much, she had the man she didn't need a piece of paper.

They walked hand in hand into the club house, "fiancé has a much better ring to it than husband anyway. We can be engaged till we die, or until she dies which let's face it, will probably never happen."

"Aye, bloody immortal," he laughed, "we shall live in sin and you will give birth to a hoard of bastards."

She laughed off his mention of having children. It wasn't a subject they had discussed nor was she likely to any time soon. She knew if she had more children she would be a paranoid mess throughout the pregnancy and all through the child's life.

It was a classic SOA party. Trashy girls, horny men and drunken story telling about days of old. She sat on Chibs' lap and observed the room as he talked to Happy, she loved these people and was so happy but still she felt like a little bit of was missing without her Ma.

"You all right babe?" she heard Chibs ask. It was the second time he had asked but the first time she actually heard him.

"Huh? Yeah fine," she smiled

Happy chuckled "you look like you're in another world darling"

"Aye, another country more like," she said retuning her gaze to the room, spotting Juice being tormented by Tig she got up to join them.

"Thought she was over the whole homesick thing?" Happy asked Chibs.

"Aye, comes and goes. Doesn't help that I've had a bit of contact with Belfast lately trying to get Fi to sign the divorce papers. If I try to help her she gets shitty so I just ride out the little mood swings and hope she snaps back quickly."

Happy nodded. He had noticed she had been a bit moody over the last week but had thought it was just her being mad about Fi.

"You know what chicks are like man, can never keep them happy and even when you think they're happy they're most likely not," Happy mused, "speaking of chicks that new croweater looks mighty fine, catch you later brother."

Tig and Enny had become really like brother and sister. They would wrestle and play fight out in the ring and if Chibs wasn't around he was the first one to get defensive of her if needed. Chibs watched them now as Tig and Enny ganged up on Juice, Enny making sure that Juice missed every shot so that Tig would win.

When meeting new people she always introduced Tig as her big brother and he did the same, often calling her Sis. Not long after she had got out of hospital they had got together and created their back story and he had filled her in on everything she needed to know about "their" father.

Chibs couldn't help but smile at how easily she fitted in and how perfect their lives were. He got up and joined them, fouling a shot that Tig was about to take.

"Aww what?" Tig protested

"Thought I would come even out the playing field a bit, old Juicey needs all the help he can get," he said giving her a wink and she gave a cheesy over the top wink back.

**Feel free to let me know what you think so far.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

She had a once in a life time hangover and was really not happy to be woken up by her phone ringing.

"What?"

"Hello to you to," said the caller. It was a voice she knew but could place.

"Who is this?"

"It's Kozik," the caller sounded disappointed

It took a second for her to process that, "Kozik Kozik?"

"How many Koziks do you know?"

"Sorry, I just … it's been a while since…" since he stormed out of her room after she refused to leave charming with him to be with Chibs.

"Yeah, I've been doing the nomad thing, stopped off to see the Indiana Hill boys yesterday and they told me the big news, congratulations."

This had to be the most awkward conversation she had ever had. She suddenly thought of Chibs and looked to the other side of the bed, it was vacant then she heard him swearing at her coffee machine as he did most mornings.

"Thanks, I didn't realize they knew about it, I mean it's still new and all that."

"Good news travels quickly I guess," he didn't sound like he was talking about good news.

"Aye, guess it does. You heading this way anytime soon. Would have thought a trip to Indian Hills would mean a stop here too," what the hell was she saying. She didn't want him in Charming, Chibs was still mad at him for trying to get her to leave. Kozik popping back in her life was the last thing she needed.

"I'll get back there eventually, sort of just go where I'm needed. Look Enya I got to go…"

"Enny-Marie, just Enny now Koz, you know that" she sighed, she wasn't a fan of hearing her old name, not now when everyone had finally got use to using Enny-Marie.

"No IRA or UVF around babe, you'll always be Enya to me," and with that he hung up.

Chibs waked in and then ducked just in time to miss her phone as she fired it across the room.

"Fuck, what's up your arse?" he said handing her her oversize coffee mug.

"I don't like morning phone calls when I am this hung over," she moaned sitting up to take a sip.

"Your Ma?"

She looked at him and knew it wouldn't be right to lie, "Kozik, passing on his congratulations," on seeing a frown forming she added "och no big deal he was fine with it, actually seemed genuinely happy for us." Okay so a small lie but it was done out of necessity to prevent an argument.

"If you say so," he said getting back into his bed with his own coffee, half the size of hers, he lit them both a cigarette.

"Cigarettes and coffee, amen" she sighed feeling more calm after her wake up call.

"Shall we add a good shagging to that combination?" he asked slyly

"Baby, I feel like shit, I most likely look worse and I have to be at the salon in an hour, sexy time will have to wait I'm afraid."

"Ah alright, but for the record you look hot as always. I wish all chicks looked like you after a hard night, would make going to the club rooms in the mornings less scary," he chuckled as she got up and collected cloths out of the draw.

"You know I wish you would stop stripping me naked whenever I pass out drunk," she said half serious.

"Never!" he said letting out an evil laugh which made her laugh as well.

"you're a nutter Chibs Telford, and I love you," she crawled back onto the bed to give him a kiss, her body flush against his.

He felt her smile into the kiss, "mmm maybe we will have that morning shag after all."

Her first client for the day was an elderly lady that she saw every Wednesday morning. She was a sweet old dear who had been born in County Cork in Ireland and moved to Charming when she was a teenager. She loved to tell tales of her childhood and Enny loved to hear them. Today she had promised to tell her about her secret childhood friend who was from a Protestant family.

"Sorry I'm late, twas a big one last night," she said as she rushed in the door.

Tilly laughed, "yeah Amanda said it was, she's out the back. Sorry I couldn't make it, the baby was sick and I didn't trust Andrew with him."

"It's okay, I don't remember much of it any way love. Bubs better today?"

"Yeah, he's with mum, like he was never sick, babies bounce back so quick," said the receptionist.

Enny just smile and gave a nod.

"Where's Mrs O'Malley? She's normally here well before her appointment," she asked looking around.

"The old lady with the blue tinted hair? Her son rang earlier, talked to Amanda and cancelled her appointment."

"Oh, I'll go ask Manda about it," she said heading out to the back room

"Sorry babes, I tried to give you a call this morning," Enny didn't like where this was heading. "Peter O'Malley rang early this morning, she had a stroke last night. I'm sorry, I knew you were fond of her, he said she talked about you a lot and looked forward to her weekly visit."

She sat down, "well fuck. Not how I expected my day to go. What did he say about the funeral or a viewing or anything."

"They already have it sorted, by now they're probably half way to San Fran, all her kids and grand babies are there so yeah," she gave Enny a hug.

"I'm okay, she just got under my skin a little that's all," Enny said. "Who is my next appointment?"

"Go home babe, all you have is two colours later in the day, Tilly can deal with them, I'll see you Monday or at the club."

She didn't need to be told twice.

"Oh shite," Chibs cursed looking up from Juice's bike.

"What's up man?" Juice asked.

"En just pulled in, I think someone or something died," he wiped his hands.

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I know my baby Juicey boy," he called over him shoulder heading to her car "I know my baby" he said again to himself.

He opened his arms and she walked right into them, "What's wrong?"

"Remember me telling you about Mrs O'Malley, she died," he knew she was hurting it was all over her face.

"That's amazing," came Juice's voice.

"Ha?" Chibs and En said together.

"Oh, not that she died but that he knew someone had died before you even told him," he said, "sorry about the death though."

"You knew?" she asked Chibs.

He scratched the back of his head, "You have the same facial expression as when Chester died."

"Aw you remember Chester, I loved that horse," she smiled and looked at Juice. "He died when I was twelve and I made Chibs dig him a hole to be buried in."

"And dragged the Priest out of bed to give service," Chibs laughed.

"You guys are sickly cute," Juice said making a vomiting motion.

"She made me feel better about being away from home you know, she talked about shops I had been in, the pubs I had drunk in." She sighed heavily "she was a little bit of Ireland in Charming."

They were in the clubrooms now, neither felt like drinking so they just sat on the sofa having a cuddle.

"Oi, what am I then? Don't I remind you of Ireland?"

"No, yes, I mean, you're part of my old life yeah but you're my new life now. She wasn't part of my old life, she was part of Ireland."

"Been really homesick the last few days huh?"

"Yeah, when I called Ma to tell her we were engaged I could hear your sister and her kids in the background. I miss them Filip."

She often rolled out the Filip when she was in a homesick mood.

"Aye, I know," he kissed her forehead. "I know." Her pain was his pain and he felt it heavy in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enny, any chance you could go on a run up to the store for us?" Gemma asked.

Enny had her head buried in a book, "Huh? Um yeah I guess. What are you after?" she didn't want to go anywhere but she wouldn't say no to Gemma.

"Never mind, I will get one of the girls to do it," she said with a smile "you clearly don't want to go."

Enny sighed "ta Gem, sorry."

Gemma waved her hands as if to say 'it's okay,' as she began to call someone, probably a sweetbutt that she would scare into a grocery shop. Not that they needed a good scare to do as Gemma asked since they were all so willing to please her.

It had been two days since Mrs O'Malley died and she was starting to feel more like herself, less sad and less homesick. She was getting a bit of an itch to get out and do something for the club, something a bit more exciting than a supermarket run, so she was spending a lot of time in the club rooms. She wanted to be ready for action.

She tried to ignore her phone as it began to ring, she just wanted to fall into her book but the persistent ring was too annoying.

"Yeah?" she answered

"we seriously need to work on your phone etiquette,"

"oh, hey Koz, sorry, deep in my book"

"yeah? What are you reading?"

"War and Peace. It's like a million pages long." Queen of exaggeration

"I was going to read that once but it was too big to lift," she said and she laughed a little.

"I'm guessing you didn't call for a friendly chat?" she asked not wanting to get into a big conversation about nothing with him.

"No, not really. I'm heading your way day after tomorrow, thought I would let you know. I don't really know where I stand with you these days so yeah, didn't want to just rock up."

She had a nano second moment of panic, "thanks for letting me know. You didn't have to though, we're semi mature adults right? We can be friends."

When she hung up the phone she realised she felt glad that Kozik was going to be in Charming. She missed him a bit whether she liked it or not.

While still pondering his return her phone rang again, this time she checked her caller id.

"Hey Ma," she said, they hadn't talked in a while.

"Hey yourself, how is everything?"

"Grand Ma, right as rain. How's Belfast?"

"That's why I'm calling. Fiona Larkin is in a right state, everyone is talking about it?"

Enny was confused "you're ringing me to gossip about Fiona?"

"I'm no gossip," he mother gasped

"Oh aye, and I'm a saint. What's wrong with Fiona?"

"Well you know I have nothing to do with her these days but Nelly Ragan's daughter is friends with Young Kerianne and she told me that Fiona and Kerianne were butting heads in a big way these days. Apparently Kerianne is angry at her Ma for not sighing the divorce papers, thinks her father has the right to remarry and refuses to be in the same room as Jimmy."

"Ah that's my girl, I always taught her to stand up to her mother and never to forget her father. Lord almighty I miss her something shocking."

Enya use to babysit Kerianne a few days a week and as Kerianne got older they grew to become good friends. One day Kerianne started asking Fiona questions about her father and Fiona's new man, Jimmy, tried to stop Kerianne and Enya being anywhere near each other but they met in secret all the time or talked on the phone right up to her leaving Ireland .

"Well she's run away," her mother whispered for dramatic affect.

"What?"

"Aye, been missing for about a week now so she has. Her mother tried to get the police involved but the girl's just turned 18 and she beat her mother to the punch and told the police herself she was leaving of her own free will so they won't look for her."

"Shite," she didn't know whether to be proud of Kerianne or worried.

"I thought your fella might have had contact with her,"

"No, he would have told me. Ah she's a smart girl she will be fine, but you keep me informed Ma, that girl means the world to me you know that."

"Aye I do, of course I will but I don't think we will be hearing much."

She returned to reading her book but she couldn't stop thinking about Kerianne and wondering where she was. But one question she kept asking herself annoyed her most, should she tell Chibs? There was nothing he could do. He had no way of contacting his daughter and if he reached out to Fi she would ask questions of how he found out.

He walked onto the clubroom just as she had decided she would tell him.

"Hey babe, how's the book?" Chibs said pulling her out of the couch and sitting down himself and positioning her in his lap.

"It's going to take me a life time to read it but it's worth it. Listen I just talked to Ma and…"

"Oh yeah how is the old dear?" he asked interrupting her as he took a beer that Juice was offering him.

They had all been out all morning on multiple gun runs and were now slowly filtering into the clubrooms.

"She's fine. She rang to…"

"Did you hear that Kozik is coming to town?"

She was getting frustrated, "aye, he called me earlier to tell me."

Chibs frowned, "he better keep his hand to himself."

"Oh would you shut up for five fucking seconds, Jesus Christ," she had raised her voice without even meaning to now not only did she have his attention but everyone in the clubroom was looking at her.

"What?" he said getting agitated himself.

"Ma rang to tell me that Kerianne has done a runner, been on the outs with Jimmy and Fi for a while and hasn't been seen in a week."

She said it fast and all in one breathe so he couldn't interrupt.

"My baby is missing?" he said going pale.

"No not really, I mean no one knows where she is but by the sound of it she doesn't want to be found."

He sat and listened as Enny gave him a full run down word for word what her mother had said. At hearing that Kerianne had made contact with the police himself he visibly relaxed.

"Thank Christ, could have opened with that. I bet she's in Paris or something, I don't blame her for wanting to get away from her mother."

She couldn't relax in the same way, she didn't like not knowing where her nearest and dearest were.

"Hey sis," said Tig coming in and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "where's Gemma?"

"Oh," she looked around "I don't know, she was here an hour ago" she shrugged.

Eventually Gemma came back after having done the grocery run herself. Enny helped put the items away feeling bad that she hadn't gone herself.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't sleep well that night. Or the night after. She had a feeling something big was going to happen but didn't know what. It could have just been worry for Kerianne or nerves about seeing Kozik, either way she didn't like the feeling.

He arrived just as the sun was going down. All the brothers were outside to greet him each with a beer in hand, Opie with an extra one ready to hand to Koz.

He breathed deep, "good to be back boys."

The party began. Skimpy dressed girls paraded around waiting for someone to notice them, sweetbutts kept drinks flowing, brothers were scatted about the club room and Enny sat with the other old ladies at their usual table.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Tara asked pointing her head towards Kozik.

"Yeah, I quick hug hello. Chibs and I are in such a good place, I don't want to fuck with that by getting overly familiar with Kozik, it's a sore point."

The other woman all nodded that they understood.

"You have a ring on your finger and Chibs' crow on your leg, in our world that's more than enough to keep Koz on his good behaviour," said Gemma.

She had got the crow not long after getting out of hospital. It was on her inner thigh quite high up so it didn't get seen often except by Chibs.

By midnight Enny, still off booze after their last big party, was the only sober person around. Clay and Gemma had gone home as had Jax and Tara. Various members had gone off to various rooms with various women and she sat on the sofa watching Koz and Tig arm wrestling next to a semi-conscious Chibs.

"I win, you suck," Tig was slurring.

"Fuck off, I let you win," said Kozik waving a finger around.

They had been at it for hours, Koz would win one and then Tig would, one would claim the win the other would claim he had let him win. Boys.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw on the surveillance cameras a police car drive in.

"Not good," she said to herself as she got up and headed outside. Last thing they needed was to have a cop in the place.

"Office Samuels, bit late for house calls isn't it?"

He was a young officer who had only been in Charming a month or so and was trying hard to toe the line of the law but was also very easy to buy off and for that reason was becoming friendly with the club.

"Sorry Enny I know it's late but I figured this couldn't wait till morning," he thumbed in the direction of his patrol car.

Enny had to fight hard to stay on her feet. In the car a normally tanned girl sat looking at her with a very pale face, a look of utter shock on it.

She fought to compose herself, "who's your friend?"

"She claims to be Chibs' daughter, a Kerianne Telford? She's Irish, like you."

"Oh my, um. Wow." She didn't have to try too hard to act confused and surprised. "He, Chibs, spent many years in Belfast, I guess that's why he and I clicked."

She put herself between Samuels and the car putting her finger to her lips begging Kerianne not to out her true identity.

She opened the door, "Kerianne, hey, I'm your Da's friend, Enny-Marie."

Kerianne just stared as she got out of the car.

Enny was dying to hug her but knew if she did she wouldn't want to let go.

"Thanks you for bringing her in, forgive my rudeness but I really need to get back inside and sort this, it's a big shock. I will come by in the morning and talk to you about it properly if that's okay"

"Oh, no worries, Chibs will be wanting a hug no doubt. Come by anytime and I will fill you in."

Kerianne was still standing there as Enny waved the police car away before spinning around.

"What were you thinking? Coming all the way to Charming on your own, anything could have happened Keir, my god."

She took her into her arms and squeezed. She couldn't believe she was standing there hugging her.

"What was I thinking? What are you thinking? You're meant to be dead," she had tears forming in her eyes. "Enya. I don't understand. You died. Ma told me, we had a wake for you, I cried for days. You've been here all along? Alive all along?"

By this point they were holding on to each other in order not to hit the ground, both were in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry," she had no clue what to tell her.

"I came here to see Dad, Jimmy told me you were a traitor just like Da and that you went running to him for protection but got killed anyway. I wanted to come here and hear it from him, see where you died. But you didn't die Enya, you didn't die and all you have to say is I'm sorry,"

Enny was dealing with too many emotions. "Yes. I'm sorry I'm alive. I'm sorry you went through all that while I was trying my best not to be murdered."

They were getting mad at each other but they were also so glad to see each other that they couldn't stop hugging.

Kerianne sighed, "I just don't understand. Where's my Da?"

"oh sweet Jesus your father is going to hit the roof," Enny nervously laughed a little. "I know this is a lot to take in and I will give you the full story soon but for now just call me Enny okay? Very few people know who I really am, to keep the IRA and UVF off my back."

Keiranne could only nod.

"Your Da is in a bit of a state at the moment so for now I will take you home you can see him in the morning, that okay with you?"

Another nod.

When Chibs came home Enny was sitting on the front steps coffee in one hand, smoke in the other.

"Could have let me know you were leaving last night," he said taking her coffee and handing it back after a sip.

"Babe can you sit," she patted the space next to her.

"Sounds serious," he said.

"I've been sitting here for half an hour trying to think of how best to tell you this but it's going to give you a shock either way."

Chibs frowned. An ash tray sat next to her on the step full of cigarette butts. She only smoked that heavy when something was wrong. "Out with it then," he lit his own getting ready for whatever she had to say.

"Keiranne is asleep on the sofa."

She looked at him as his mouth gapped.

His eyes widened and he choked on the smoke slightly. "What? On my sofa? My daughter is state side?"

She nodded.

"When the fuck did all this happen?" he was too hung over for this.

"About 1am I guess. Samuels brought her to the club, don't know how she ended up with him but she was freaking out, hell, I was freaking out so I just brought her here."

"Jesus Mary and Joseph," he said running his hand through his hair. "Does she look the same?"

"Babe, she was all of about ten last time you saw her of course she doesn't. She looks like her bloody mother," Enny stubbed out her cigarette rather aggressively. She hated how thoughts of Fiona invaded her mind every time she looked at Kerianne.

"Does she know about us?"

"Are you mental? Of course I didn't tell her that. I half expected her to try knock me out the way she was when we got to the house. She hasn't spoken to me since we left the clubhouse."

"Not surprising I guess, it takes a lot to come to terms with a death of someone close. It's a bit of a mind fuck you know?"

Out of nowhere Enny broke down, "I had no choice Filip. I can't say I don't regret not protecting myself," she was doing a weird sobbing thing Chibs was unfamiliar with.

He pulled her into a hug, "I know baby, she will come around. We just need to fill her in and give her time."

Enny remained on the steps as Chibs went inside, it was a big moment for father and daughter and she didn't want to spoil it.

Chibs walked into the living room to find his daughter rolled in a little ball. Her big brown eyes looked up at him. Before he knew what was happening she was bolting towards him flinging her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!"

"Aw my girl, my beautiful girl," he hugged her so tight scared she was only a dream. "You silly girl you should have called. Mary Clarke was on the phone telling us you'd run away but this is the last place I expected to see you."

"Mary? So she knows that Enya is alive?" they took a set on the sofa.

"Aye, it hurt her bad to fake her own death like that but she wouldn't have done it if her Ma was in the dark?"

"All lies. Ms. Clarke was all a mess when Enya died, or pretend died. Let all of us come to her and cook and clean for her and was all a load of bullshit."

"Now now, that's a bit harsh Kerianne. At one point we thought Enny was going to die, they beat her bloody and she was in hospital for a long time. Mary would have been scared for her and knew full well that she would probably never see her girl again."

He sat her down on the sofa and knelt in front of her. "I know it's … it's a lot to deal with but just give us some time and you'll understand it all."

"Just no more lies Da. I know I'm forcing myself into your life here but I want to be a part of it. All Ma and Jimmy do these days is lie to me and I can't take it anymore."

Chibs knew he had to tell her about being engaged to Enny, it was defiantly a case of sooner rather than later.

**It's slowly coming along. **


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't sleep well that night. Or the night after. She had a feeling something big was going to happen but didn't know what. It could have just been worry for Kerianne or nerves about seeing Kozik, either way she didn't like the feeling.

He arrived just as the sun was going down. All the brothers were outside to greet him each with a beer in hand, Opie with an extra one ready to hand to Koz.

He breathed deep, "good to be back boys."

The party began. Skimpy dressed girls paraded around waiting for someone to notice them, sweetbutts kept drinks flowing, brothers were scatted about the club room and Enny sat with the other old ladies at their usual table.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Tara asked pointing her head towards Kozik.

"Yeah, I quick hug hello. Chibs and I are in such a good place, I don't want to fuck with that by getting overly familiar with Kozik, it's a sore point."

The other woman all nodded that they understood.

"You have a ring on your finger and Chibs' crow on your leg, in our world that's more than enough to keep Koz on his good behaviour," said Gemma.

She had got the crow not long after getting out of hospital. It was on her inner thigh quite high up so it didn't get seen often except by Chibs.

By midnight Enny, still off booze after their last big party, was the only sober person around. Clay and Gemma had gone home as had Jax and Tara. Various members had gone off to various rooms with various women and she sat on the sofa watching Koz and Tig arm wrestling next to a semi-conscious Chibs.

"I win, you suck," Tig was slurring.

"Fuck off, I let you win," said Kozik waving a finger around.

They had been at it for hours, Koz would win one and then Tig would, one would claim the win the other would claim he had let him win. Boys.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw on the surveillance cameras a police car drive in.

"Not good," she said to herself as she got up and headed outside. Last thing they needed was to have a cop in the place.

"Office Samuels, bit late for house calls isn't it?"

He was a young officer who had only been in Charming a month or so and was trying hard to toe the line of the law but was also very easy to buy off and for that reason was becoming friendly with the club.

"Sorry Enny I know it's late but I figured this couldn't wait till morning," he thumbed in the direction of his patrol car.

Enny had to fight hard to stay on her feet. In the car a normally tanned girl sat looking at her with a very pale face, a look of utter shock on it.

She fought to compose herself, "who's your friend?"

"She claims to be Chibs' daughter, a Kerianne Telford? She's Irish, like you."

"Oh my, um. Wow." She didn't have to try too hard to act confused and surprised. "He, Chibs, spent many years in Belfast, I guess that's why he and I clicked."

She put herself between Samuels and the car putting her finger to her lips begging Kerianne not to out her true identity.

She opened the door, "Kerianne, hey, I'm your Da's friend, Enny-Marie."

Kerianne just stared as she got out of the car.

Enny was dying to hug her but knew if she did she wouldn't want to let go.

"Thanks you for bringing her in, forgive my rudeness but I really need to get back inside and sort this, it's a big shock. I will come by in the morning and talk to you about it properly if that's okay"

"Oh, no worries, Chibs will be wanting a hug no doubt. Come by anytime and I will fill you in."

Kerianne was still standing there as Enny waved the police car away before spinning around.

"What were you thinking? Coming all the way to Charming on your own, anything could have happened Keir, my god."

She took her into her arms and squeezed. She couldn't believe she was standing there hugging her.

"What was I thinking? What are you thinking? You're meant to be dead," she had tears forming in her eyes. "Enya. I don't understand. You died. Ma told me, we had a wake for you, I cried for days. You've been here all along? Alive all along?"

By this point they were holding on to each other in order not to hit the ground, both were in a state of shock.

"I'm sorry," she had no clue what to tell her.

"I came here to see Dad, Jimmy told me you were a traitor just like Da and that you went running to him for protection but got killed anyway. I wanted to come here and hear it from him, see where you died. But you didn't die Enya, you didn't die and all you have to say is I'm sorry,"

Enny was dealing with too many emotions. "Yes. I'm sorry I'm alive. I'm sorry you went through all that while I was trying my best not to be murdered."

They were getting mad at each other but they were also so glad to see each other that they couldn't stop hugging.

Kerianne sighed, "I just don't understand. Where's my Da?"

"oh sweet Jesus your father is going to hit the roof," Enny nervously laughed a little. "I know this is a lot to take in and I will give you the full story soon but for now just call me Enny okay? Very few people know who I really am, to keep the IRA and UVF off my back."

Keiranne could only nod.

"Your Da is in a bit of a state at the moment so for now I will take you home you can see him in the morning, that okay with you?"

Another nod.

When Chibs came home Enny was sitting on the front steps coffee in one hand, smoke in the other.

"Could have let me know you were leaving last night," he said taking her coffee and handing it back after a sip.

"Babe can you sit," she patted the space next to her.

"Sounds serious," he said.

"I've been sitting here for half an hour trying to think of how best to tell you this but it's going to give you a shock either way."

Chibs frowned. An ash tray sat next to her on the step full of cigarette butts. She only smoked that heavy when something was wrong. "Out with it then," he lit his own getting ready for whatever she had to say.

"Keiranne is asleep on the sofa."

She looked at him as his mouth gapped.

His eyes widened and he choked on the smoke slightly. "What? On my sofa? My daughter is state side?"

She nodded.

"When the fuck did all this happen?" he was too hung over for this.

"About 1am I guess. Samuels brought her to the club, don't know how she ended up with him but she was freaking out, hell, I was freaking out so I just brought her here."

"Jesus Mary and Joseph," he said running his hand through his hair. "Does she look the same?"

"Babe, she was all of about ten last time you saw her of course she doesn't. She looks like her bloody mother," Enny stubbed out her cigarette rather aggressively. She hated how thoughts of Fiona invaded her mind every time she looked at Kerianne.

"Does she know about us?"

"Are you mental? Of course I didn't tell her that. I half expected her to try knock me out the way she was when we got to the house. She hasn't spoken to me since we left the clubhouse."

"Not surprising I guess, it takes a lot to come to terms with a death of someone close. It's a bit of a mind fuck you know?"

Out of nowhere Enny broke down, "I had no choice Filip. I can't say I don't regret not protecting myself," she was doing a weird sobbing thing Chibs was unfamiliar with.

He pulled her into a hug, "I know baby, she will come around. We just need to fill her in and give her time."

Enny remained on the steps as Chibs went inside, it was a big moment for father and daughter and she didn't want to spoil it.

Chibs walked into the living room to find his daughter rolled in a little ball. Her big brown eyes looked up at him. Before he knew what was happening she was bolting towards him flinging her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!"

"Aw my girl, my beautiful girl," he hugged her so tight scared she was only a dream. "You silly girl you should have called. Mary Clarke was on the phone telling us you'd run away but this is the last place I expected to see you."

"Mary? So she knows that Enya is alive?" they took a set on the sofa.

"Aye, it hurt her bad to fake her own death like that but she wouldn't have done it if her Ma was in the dark?"

"All lies. Ms. Clarke was all a mess when Enya died, or pretend died. Let all of us come to her and cook and clean for her and was all a load of bullshit."

"Now now, that's a bit harsh Kerianne. At one point we thought Enny was going to die, they beat her bloody and she was in hospital for a long time. Mary would have been scared for her and knew full well that she would probably never see her girl again."

He sat her down on the sofa and knelt in front of her. "I know it's … it's a lot to deal with but just give us some time and you'll understand it all."

"Just no more lies Da. I know I'm forcing myself into your life here but I want to be a part of it. All Ma and Jimmy do these days is lie to me and I can't take it anymore."

Chibs knew he had to tell her about being engaged to Enny, it was defiantly a case of sooner rather than later.

**It's slowly coming along. **


End file.
